


Rocky

by orphan_account



Category: Tumblr (RPF)
Genre: F/F, i know they're just friends, it's rocky, like this relationship, thanks to wattpad i can confirm a last name to Zambie, tumblr writers being shipped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My name is Brooke Rocky and here's the story of how I came out to my best friend.My name is Willow Wifi and here's the story of how I realized I love my best friend.
Relationships: Brooke Rocky/Willow Wifi, Zambie-Trashart/LovesWifi
Comments: 8





	Rocky

Brooke looked down the hallway waiting for the coast to be clear and as she went to move, a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around slapping air until she opened her eyes and saw Andrew standing unimpressed.

"Willow says you've been ignoring her my wee sister," Andrew said patting the shorter on her head.

"Yeah, so?" Brooke said crossing her arms pouting.

"Aw, don't give me that look, come on, tell me why you're avoiding her," Andrew asked turning the younger scarlet.

"It's nothing I just need a break from her sleep-deprived, purple, crackhead energy right now," Brooke said pushing her brother's hand off of her.

"Mhm, and it has nothing to do with you coming out to her?" Andrew asking and a few girls walked past in Andrew's grade saying hi to him and he waved back.

"It's just awkward and I don't want her to look at me differently, that's all Andrew, go to class Pebs," Brooke said walking into her math class locking pointer fingers with her brother before he walked away.

Willow stared at Brooke as she walked into the room and sat behind her on her knees so she could see the board. Her friend was stubborn and liked making jokes about her pain of sitting in the back and not being able to see.

"I'll duck down today if you tell me why you're not talking to me," Willow offered. 

"That would require me to talk to you and I don't really feel like doing that right now," Brooke said huffing as she got into a squat on her seat to try and get even taller.

"But you just did, so why not keep talking?" Willow said sitting up and looking back at Brooke smiling at her.

Brooke sat down skirt fanning around her legs making Willow look away and a couple of guys look over and Willow gave them a dirty look.

"I just don't want things to be awkward now between us," Brooke said honestly.

"Nothing is weird," Willow said putting her hand over the blonde's.

"Good," Brooke said smiling making Willow's heart skip a beat.

Maybe there would be some sort of problem.

Brooke ran up to Andrew after school and jumped on his back almost knocking him over. 

"What's up shorty?" Andrew asked smiling as Willow joined them. 

"You gotta stop calling her short man, she's gonna outgrow you," Willow said and Andrew's hand hit his chest as he gasped in fake horror.

"For that you don't get to ride in my car," Andrew said and Willow shrugged.

"You coming blondie?" Willow asked and Brooke shrugged at Andrew before stepping in time with her best friend.

"Sooooo, my place or yours?" Brooke said winking and Willow shrugged it off.

"Mine," Willow said leading Brooke back to her place.

The two walked in silence. Willow stared at the other girl, soft nose, brown eyes, freckles, rings, clean yellow nails, a skirt, a shirt with stars on it, high socks, and mary janes. She was the picture of innocence and suddenly Willow felt empty in her hoodie and ripped jeans.

Was it bad that Brooke's innocence was making Willow feel all gooey and making her heartache? The girl was the opposite of innocent in that she had a boyfriend for a year or two and who knows what they got up to. Willow wanted to do those things, whatever they were with Brooke.

They arrived at the front door and Willow grabbed Brooke's hand tight stopping her from going inside.

"How did you know that you... you know?" Willow asked and Brooke laughed at her friend's question.

"I just did, it's the little things, why?" Brooke asked eyes smiling at her.

"I think I might like someone," Willow said and Brooke cocked her head to the side like a puppy.

"Anyone I know?" She asked eyes going from confused to curious now.

"You might have heard of her, she wears the weirdest match of clothes I've ever seen, guys always look up her skirt during math class, sometimes when she talks I just count the freckles on her cheeks, I mean she's certainly pretty," Willow said hoping her friend would get the point.

"Ok, so who is she?" Brooke asked and her friend sighed before smiling opening the door.

"You're so dull," Willow said and Brooke followed her inside.

"Yeah I know but just cause I don't know who your..." Brooke was cut off and Willow put a hand on her cheek turning the shorter red. 

"It's you, you idiot," Willow said and Brooke just stood there before laughing.

"Cool, I like you too wacko," Brooke said. The two leaned in for a kiss but then Brooke pulled back at last second. "What was that thing you said about guys looking up my skirt during math class?" Brooke asked.

"We can worry about our pervy classmates another time," Willow said wrapping one arm around Brooke's waist and the other held the back of her head and Brooke just rolled her eyes before meeting her friend for a simple kiss.

"I guess it can wait."


End file.
